User talk:DevonS/Archive 2011
Characters for deletion I did some editing to the character pages that were scheduled for deletion like Falco, Pit and Diddy Kong and I trust you will be impressed by the work I on those pages. I also added a page called Amy rose for deletion. Whackeyeye5 05:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You are a sysop now Two days ago, after you "resurrected from the shadows", I promoted you to sysop, thanks to your contributions; in order to carry the administration for the Wiki. You added many pages into the Candidates for Deletion, so more than 60 pages (which includes images) are waiting on that category to be deleted. It is really tired for me to delete them all alone so I request your help to delete them all and clean up the Wiki once and for all. '--Byllant 18:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC)' Where is Mario Circuit? I do not see it anywhere. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :On Mario's article on the Smash Flash Dojo, there is a screenshot of the Mario Circuit stage. DevonS was here on 20:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta en mis proximas ediciones. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 23:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Exploding type You recently added into the Item template if the item explodes or not, well, there is a problem about that, it seems pretty useless so I reverted it, why? because E'xploding' is also a type of item. Currently, there is no pure "Exploding" item in SSF2 (Bob-omb is considered a Throwing type). I got this by checking Brawl's (yes, BRAWL!) item switch, to know which kind of item the ones in SSF2 are and classifying the ones who are not in Brawl. Byllant 04:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Question and request I'll be quick with the first: why you're recent decision to add the "most likely" on confirmed stages? I understand about adding "unconfirmed" for unconfirmed stage (even if that doesn't make use of the common sense) The second is the most important: I need you to make transparent the logo for the Wiki, you see it has total blank background when logos for Wikias are supposed to be transparent, if you agreed, I would like you to, somewhat, revamp the logo; I mean, not to edit the current logo to make it transparent (unless you can ensure me the transparency will be good enough to not leave any white shade on the letters). Remember two things: first: the logo must be only in .png format and the sized 250×65px necesarily. In case you need the MG font, it is called "Osaka San Serif". I would like you to keep the logo as it is but if you can come with a better logo, there's no problem but let me approve it first, perhaps, we might have to vote to decide, then. '--Byllant 23:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC)' : 1. "Most Likely" refers to which character it's the home stage of. RoyMaster said that each character will have a single home stage and as of now, only a handful of them are confirmed, those being Sonic of Green Hill Zone, Tails of Casino Night Zone, and "probably" Mario of Mushroom Kingdom III. Second, I'll see what I can do, but since I don't have Photoshop anymore I'll have to find a different program. I'm currently looking at Paint.net and might use that. Keep in mind though, that I'm a college student and I'm currently working two jobs to make money for myself so it might take some time. I barely have any free time now and since my dorm doesn't have wi-fi, I've just barely been visiting the McLeodGaming websites. I'll try to honor your request, though. 18:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Splitting pages A new proposal was approved on the MG Forums, it consisted on split each character page into three different articles, one for the regular character (Mario), one for the fighter stats for SSF1 (Mario (SSF)) and another for the fighter stats for the sequel (Mario (SSF2)), so I request you help to split the remaining pages, note that there will be new templates that will be used on the respective pages. '--Byllant 02:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC)' Agreed.......very very understandable.Now while Im here "I wonder whats for DINNER". :3 02:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Drakkon64 You must ANSWER THIS !!! FATE OF EXISTENCE RELIES ON YOU!!!!!! .......did IStoleThePies really steal the pies? :3 02:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Drakkon64 will rule the UNIVERSE!!!! Please DONT! delete the SSF2 Dev Blog im completing they,ok Tmx Taunting in demo 0.7 If you press the directional buttons ( up, down , side) with the taunt button you can use the confirmed taunts in game. This is still in ssf2 demo 0.7 and I can't believe you all haven't heard of this..0.0 TheRollinNolan 21:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Your expansion proposal I have read the proposal you leave on my talk page, the idea sounds good, but I'm a bit doubtful abour 2 things concerning expansions: #Since the confirmation of "Official Expansions", I decided that only those expansions will have an article here, but I'm still unsure if we should have to create special moves pages, or even create a general character pages for them. #Unofficial expansions won't have pages, we might compile them on a single article that simply lists them. I don't know if we even have to use the template Special2 with them. For now, expansions are our least importance, let's focus more on the main game. '--Byllant 23:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC)' Your petiton and your behaviour. Delete them if necesary and keep those you think are worth enough to stay, if that actually fix the Wiki's accuracy, then do it. I'm not scolding you but let me remind you you are an admin, as such, you must be respectful toward other users, no matter how stupid their contribution was, calling them dumbasses is not the appropiate way to deal with them; of course, if you do not agree with them, you can discuss with them in their talk pages, or in the case of an IP, just ignore it. Let's put the example our admins know what they do and that they know how to deal with inappropiate content without insulting. Byllant 01:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) NotConfrmed tag To replace the ugly mess that is the NotConfirmed box at the top of many pages, instead use the Tag, which will give this: And will also automagically categorize the page as Not Confirmed. Added benefits include immmutability, so meddling fools can't change it, Standardization, so it's now the same across all articles and cleaner code quality. Ne0pets22 00:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC)